Conformação Extras
by Watashinomori
Summary: Extras que aumentariam o rate da fic :Conformação:. Não devem ser lidos separados. :YAOI:


**Conformação Extras**

**Nota da autora: **Na minha cabeça termina no capítulo 4. Esse é um extra, então não conta.

**Spoiler**: Season 2.

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Slash, ManxMan, Festa da Salsicha. Extra da Fanfic Conformação, pode ser lido separadamente como um PWP.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Capítulo 03.1**

-Chega – Wally murmurou, abaixando o rosto e roçando os narizes. - Eu estou aqui. Eu não vou mais a lugar algum – e o beijou.

Dick arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Wally se afastou o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, buscando algo. Ele pareceu achar o que procurava, sorriu e o beijou de novo, Dick correspondeu ao segundo. Fechou os olhos e se jogou contra o outro. Suas mãos rodearam o pescoço do ruivo, o puxando para aprofundar o beijo. Sua vontade era ficar imóvel e absorver cada pedaço de informação sobre aquele beijo. Mas seu instinto ordenava para responder. Ele o fez. Sentiu ser empurrado em direção a algo, até que trombou contra a mesa. Wally empurrou tudo que havia em cima dela para o chão com urgência, colocou Dick sobre a mesa e começou a desnudar o outro homem.

-Walls? - murmurou, sem segurar os sons deliciados que soltava sob as carícias. - Não precisamos ir tão rápido, se você não... - o outro se afastou o suficiente para o olhar nos olhos. Mal se via o verde.

-Você pode não precisar, mas eu preciso – e voltou a tomar sua boca.

-Eu preciso, mais do que tudo, eu preciso – respondeu contra a boca do outro.

Dick jogou o corpo para frente numa tentativa de aumentar o toque entre eles. Sentiu sua camisa ser removida com pressa, e no mesmo instante as mãos do ruivo lutavam para criar um espaço entre eles para remover sua calça.

-Podemos ir um pouco mais devagar? - ele se afastou para conseguir falar, mas se afastar criou um espaço entre eles, e sua calça, e cueca, seguiram o caminho da camisa.

Wally deu um passo para trás, saboreando a imagem do outro nu, a excitação que sentia refletida no outro corpo. Richard achou que o amigo estava desistindo agora que o via nu pela primeira vez. Tentou se recompor, procurando com o olhar algo com o qual se cobrir.

-Não precisamos... – começou.

Foi interrompido por Wallace arrancando a própria camisa, o beijando com desejo. Se viu ser puxado com força para a beirada da mesa. Suas pernas rodearam o corpo do outro instintivamente. Não demorou muito para que se cansassem das bocas e começassem a devorar o pescoço um do outro. Uma mordida forte em seu ombro, que chegou a sangrar, e Dick gemeu alto de prazer.

-Meu – atestou West.

-Sempre, KF – Dick respondeu, a mente perdendo aos poucos o poder de raciocínio.

O ruivo abaixou, prontificadamente beijando o torso do outro, deteve-se sobre um mamilo, o mordeu e beliscou o outro com as mãos. Brincou um pouco com eles, lambendo, mordendo e beliscando. Então continuou a descer os beijos, acariciando o abdome firme e musculoso do outro.

-Sempre me perguntei como consegue um corpo tão esguio e tantos músculos. Sempre tive inveja do seu corpo – declarou, lambendo o umbigo do outro e admirando a visão diante de si.

-Já viu suas pernas? - Grayson precisou de toda força que conseguiu reunir para responder em vez de apenas gemer incoerentemente. - Eu queria um par igual – o outro riu, uma risada clara e divertida.

-Ah sim – passou uma mão pela coxa do outro, arranhando levemente, parando muito próximo de onde ele queria ser tocado, mais que tudo. Dick mordeu um lábio e engoliu um palavrão enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. - Como se suas pernas não me fizessem perder meu pouco controle – com isso o outro retesou um pouco.

-Podemos evitar falar sobre perder o controle? - pediu suavemente.

-Absolutamente – e colocou a ereção de Dick completamente em sua boca.

A enxurrada de palavras que saíram da boca do moreno foram incompreensíveis para Wally. Ele reconhecia a sonoridade e o sotaque presente nelas, já ouvira aquela língua duas vezes. Uma vez quando passara uma noite na Mansão Wayne, logo no início da amizade de ambos e Dick sonhara com os pais. Outra fora quando Robin recebera um golpe na cabeça, acordara desorientado e esquecera por um segundo como falar em inglês. Ele estava falando em romani e o som era sensual demais. Ele podia ter concordado em não falar sobre perda de controle, mas para voltar a sua língua materna significava que Dick estava muito longe de reter qualquer tipo de controle, e saber que a culpa era sua estava enlouquecendo o ruivo.

Ele nunca tinha feito isso, mas já havia recebido várias vezes. Tentou lembrar como era e como ele sempre quis que fizessem, onde tocar com a língua, quando sugar, tentou colocar o máximo do outro dentro de si. Não era algo tão simples quanto parecia, ele estava quase engasgando. O outro arfou soltou uma dúzia de palavras incompreensíveis até notar que não era inglês.

-Walls pare de vibrar antes que eu goze! - traduziu num só fôlego.

O ruivo tirou sua ereção da boca e sorriu charmosamente para o outro. Ele próprio inconsciente da vibração.

-Sinto muito – deu um passo para trás separando os corpos. Outro passo e puxou delicadamente pela mão o jovem trêmulo e ofegante até ficar em pé. Pousou a mão dele sobre a braguilha de sua calça. - Tire – ordenou.

Pôde ver o outro engolir em seco e se atrapalhar em cumprir a ordem. Ele tremia e sua ereção pingava. A luz alaranjada do pôr do sol criava sombras sobre seu corpo, a luz desaparecendo suave ao horizonte, criando um clima muito erótico na cena. Ele lambeu os lábios. Excitado nem chegava próximo de descrever como ele se sentia. Sua calça caiu até seu tornozelo, ele lutou brevemente contra seus tênis. O olhar no rosto do amigo lhe enviava arrepios pela coluna.

-Você realmente tem uma coisa pelas minhas pernas – sorriu sedutor. O outro apenas acenou com a cabeça. - Olhe pra mim – e Richard ergueu o olhar para seu rosto, engolindo em seco, mal contendo o próprio desejo. - Se toque – ordenou lambendo os lábios, novamente, em antecipação.

-O quê?

-Foi uma ordem, Nightwing. _Se toque _– repetiu a ordem em sibilos, movendo o olhar do rosto do moreno para sua ereção.

Sua ordem fora obedecida. O rapaz menor levara a própria mão para a virilha e tocou o membro devagar e hesitante.

-Você não é um virgem, faça direito – ralhou sem desviar o olhar, deu um passo a frente e a ponta do outro tocou sua coxa.

Ele fechou a mão com força contra si e começou a estocar com força. Fechou os olhos se perdendo no próprio prazer, até que Wally colocou a mão sobre a dele acelerando os movimentos, vibrando levemente.

-Me toque – a cada ordem sentia o outro se desfazer.

-M-Me deixe me p-preparar – pediu, trêmulo, tentando lembrar como se falava em inglês.

-Faça.

Seus olhos perderam todo o tom esverdeado ao notar o que a mão, que antes se tocava, estava prestes a fazer. Primeiro o moreno enfiou um dedo na boca, enquanto começou a masturbá-lo com a outra mão. Depois colocou outros dois, lambendo e olhando fundo em seus olhos. Então guiou a mão entre as nádegas, inserindo um dedo dentro de si. Incapaz de manter o controle Wally começou a vibrar por inteiro, imprimindo mais força nas estocadas contra o membro do outro. Dick gritou ao colocar o segundo dedo e gozou na mão do ruivo.

West lambeu o sêmen da mão tentadoramente enquanto observava o outro recuperar o fôlego enquanto murmurava em incoerências em romani. O terceiro dedo juntou-se aos demais. Ele os dobrou e separou, alargando a passagem para o homem.

-Dick – a voz do ruivo estava grave e baixa, extremamente rouca com o desejo mal contido. - Me deixe entrar em você, eu não aguento mais – disse parando a mão sobre seu membro.

-Achei que era você quem dava as ordens – sorriu lânguido. Depois de gozar conseguiu reunir mais controle sobre suas ações.

Pegou uma das mãos dele e sugou seus dedos, guiou-os, assim, para substituir os seus próprios, num movimento lascivo colou ambos os corpos e isso arrancou um gemido rouco de Wally. Tomou seus lábios contra os seus e o beijou profundamente. Nem o movimento de sua mão sobre a ereção do outro, nem os dos dedos dele dentro de si cessaram.

-Sua vez – sussurrou contra sua boca.

-Você é tão injusto – respondeu no mesmo tom sedutor, misturado com certo divertimento. - Devia haver uma lei proibindo alguém de ser tão sexy!

-Se houvesse você estaria preso antes mesmo de aprender a vibrar desse jeito- gemeu alto, parecendo um ronronar. Ergueu o rosto e murmurou algo em romani, consciente desta vez, (_Céus, e como é bom esse vibrar_) no ouvido do ruivo, mordendo provocativamente o lóbulo da orelha.

Incapaz de responder jogou o outro contra a mesa novamente, mas dessa vez deixou as costas dele voltadas para si. Richard soltou outro daquele gemido ronronado escapar. Wally posicionou a própria ereção contra a entrada do outro e deslizou para dentro. Mais fácil do que ele teria esperado. Só então ele registrou um cheiro de morango no ar e um sachê aberto jogado na mesa.

-Quando...? - começou a perguntar, mas o outro moveu-se sob si arrancando sua linha de pensamento.

-Digamos, reflexos ninjas e bom treinamento – respondeu, movendo o quadril para frente e para trás, arrancando um ofego com o processo.

Sem conseguir se conter, Wallace segurou os quadris de Dick e o puxou para si. Sabia que o outro era capaz de o levar ao clímax sozinho, mas precisava impor seu ritmo, ao mesmo tempo que era uma péssima ideia, considerando super velocidade. Ainda assim ele fechou as mãos o puxando contra si e se enterrando fundo no outro. Grayson gritou e mais uma enxurrada de palavras em Romani escaparam de seus lábios, com algum inglês misturado entre elas, conseguiu ouvir 'caralho', 'mais', 'porra', 'isso' e outro 'mais'. Deslizou uma mão para o membro, novamente ereto, dele e o tocou enquanto se enterrava em seu corpo.

Sempre que parecia perder o ângulo, Dick se contorcia sob si e reencontrava. Dessa maneira o moreno gozou uma segunda vez, contraindo todos os músculos e o arrastando, também, para o clímax. Wally escorregou para o chão puxando o outro rapaz. O posicionou sobre seu peito.

-Isso foi astroso! - exclamou.

Ao ouvir a própria piada, quase anciã diga-se de passagem, saída da boca do ruivo, Richard soltou uma de suas características gargalhadas e permitiu-se escorregar para um sono tranquilo.

-Dick, não! - Wallace protestou inutilmente. - Minhas costas vão doer se dormirmos no chão!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Nota da Autora:** Pensei em continuar, como vocês vão ler no **Capítulo 4 **da fanfic, essa não é a noite completa deles. Mas como eu pretendo adicionar conversas importantes para o plot eu decidi que apenas a primeira vez seria apresentada completa no Rate M. O que se seguir será sem detalhes em Rate T.


End file.
